Christmas Kisses
by DesAnimaux
Summary: After a game of Truth or Dare, Kagome has to do what she always wanted, but was too afraid to.


"This is so unfair."

"Come on, Kags, you gotta do it!"

"And not some quick one either."

"Use tongue!"

"Ew! Haha!"

Right now, Kagome wanted to slap every one of her friends. But, she did go for Dare instead of Truth. Her mistake. It must have been the all the sugar cookies she ate. Stupid delicious Christmas party food.

"Can't it be something else? Like steal his underwear or something...less harmful?" Of course, she meant she didn't want to be seen doing any dares, especially with a certain someone involved.

"Nope. You wanted dare, so we gave you one." Sango chirped. She was having too much fun. Or it could have been the martini in her hand making her so cheerful. Miroku had been sipping from it too, so the two were both feeling pretty good. Sango even let him grope her a couple of times without completely mauling him.

"But why _him_?" Kagome whined. She hadn't even known they were aware of her affections. Was it that obvious? And if it was obvious to them... _'No. He doesn't even know I exist.'_ she thought, shaking her head slightly.

"You know why." Miroku said, "You've been pining for him for years, and you never acted! Well, consider this a push in the right directions!"

"But what if he gets mad?" Kagome knew, from seeing it herself, that he actually had quite a temper. He'd gotten into a big fight with Inuyasha and was really...well, scary as hell.

"He won't." Sango assured before frowning, "But if he does, he'll deal with me."

"Now, enough talk! GO! Work that mistletoe!" Miroku waved her on, smiling from ear-to-ear.

Being a woman of her word, Kagome did, but not before downing a few more sugar cookies. She took her time getting there of course. Each step was agonizing-a countdown to her doom. She passed the other partygoers, all wrapped up in their own worlds, wishing she could just slip away and duck out of the dare, but principle kept her moving to her target. She was so getting back at her friends for this.

Kagome caught sight of a flash of silver under the mistletoe, which had been hung in the hallway leading into the den. All of the other guests were in the den, which meant meant she would be alone with him. At least there wouldn't be an audience.

It was odd, Sesshoumaru being there. Normally, the older brother would decline the invitations Inuyasha sent (on his fiance's, Kikyo, insistence), and just do his own thing. She secretly wondered what made him come this year.

The nervous woman idly fiddled with the collar of her sweater dress, wondering how to go about it. Asking right out didn't seem that great. Just doing it without warning was definitely out of the question (she liked living, thank you). She was so caught up in her thoughts that it took a few times of saying her name to get her attention.

"YES!" Kagome unintentionally said it loudly. Oh, real smooth.

Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly white eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You have something on your mind, I see."

"Oh um...yeah." Kagome fumbled, "Just, you know, stuff."

She could swear there was slight amusement on his face, but before she could be sure he turned his face. Maybe it would be best to just ru-

"May I kiss you?"

Kagome was sure her heart stopped. Had he really just said that, or was it the martini talking?

"What?"

Sesshoumaru pointed up, towards the mistletoe, "Tradition states that two people standing under that kiss. So, may I kiss you?"

Well, that took care of her dilemma...sort of. The thought of him actually saying that, and actually doing it...her face had to be bright red.

"Um, yeah, that's, um, that's cool." She stumbled. She was mentally slapping herself. For a long time, she'd imagined that in this situation, she'd be cool and collected, not acting like an airhead.

No sooner than the words left her mouth, it was being covered by his own lips. It was better than she ever dreamed. His lips were soft but behind them was such force, confidence. Kami, was this heaven? She wouldn't mind it if she were dead if it was like this! And there was a distinct taste of cinnamon and...beer? She wasn't aware he drank alcohol. Then again, she didn't know much about him since they never really interacted before this.

She had to suppress a whimper by biting her bottom lip when he pulled away. Kagome wished it had been longer. But, at least she finally managed to get a kiss from him. She never really expected it would ever happen.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome blinked, utterly confused. What was there to be sorry about? She must have had a look on her face, because he opened his mouth to explain.

"I am sorry I didn't do this long ago.." he muttered, averting his gaze, "And for using the mistletoe as a weak excuse."

"Hold up...you...you actually wanted to kiss me? Before now?" Kagome thought, for a second time, that the martini was messing with her head.

He simply nodded. If her face wasn't flushed before, it certainly was now. All that time she'd been afraid to make a move, and he'd been attracted to her all along. She chuckled. Life was funny like that, she decided.

Hearing her laugh, his eyes flicked to her face. He looked mildly offended. "This amuses you?"

"Well, sorta." Kagome admitted, but hastily added, "But not you! Just, you know, the situation. I mean, I've been crushing on you for like, EVER, and never really did anything, since I never thought I was your type but then again I never really-"

Sesshoumaru put a finger to her lips, silencing her immediately. "You have a talent for rambling on, Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome chuckled, agreeing. It was annoying habit she had whenever she was really nervous. She'd work on it later.

"And you are most definitely my type." he declared, before stealing another kiss.

At first this kiss was just like before, but then it meandered off into something else...something a little more deep and powerful. It was like they couldn't get enough. They only stopped for air, and even then it didn't last long. Neither were aware that they'd been automatically moving towards the guest room, already loosening their clothes.

Abruptly, Sesshoumaru pulled back to look at her. "You know, we can stop at any time."

"Like hell!" Kagome said, pulling him down to resume their kiss.

As they locked the bedroom door, it was silently agreed they'd get around to getting to know each other later.

_**((Author's Note: Alright, something a little longer. Please leave a review and tell me what you think/if I need improvement!))**_


End file.
